


REPOST || foresight

by overdrive



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdrive/pseuds/overdrive
Summary: again... i don't know why i orphaned these.





	REPOST || foresight

You do not just _wake up_ Sonoda Umi.

It’s a bad idea. _Honoka knows this_.

Unfortunately, Umi’s half rolled out of their bed, legs still tangled in the sheets on her side. The coveted HONOKA BAG is holding up Umi's head and shoulders on the floor next to the bed, long hair draping over it as she breathes evenly, showing no signs of waking up.

Honoka’s not sure how she got into this place. Umi was curled into her side when she woke up that morning. Twenty minutes and one hot shower later, Umi was blocking her from her next goal—the HONOKA BAG with the outfits they needed for practice today. This is where our heroine is found, sitting cross legged on the edge of the bed, stroking her chin in serious thought as she deliberates how to safely remove the bag from Umi.

“What a dangerous situation,” she’s mumbling, picking up her cellphone from her side table—the night before she had fished it out of the bag to play LinePlay. “My foresight is incredible… good job, Honoka!”

A quick text is sent. A photo of final boss Umi and a crying emoji to Kotori. The advice Honoka needs is returned a few desperate minutes later—a list of Umi’s weaknesses.

“Aah, what a powerful list,” Honoka’s not questioning why Kotori had such valuable intel on hand. “Sorry, Umi-chan! There aren’t many things I can use now… ah! This is it!”

With her flawless plan in mind, Honoka’s creeping across the bed, preparing one hand to defend herself if necessary, working the bag out from beneath Umi’s head with the other. She’s just starting to think that maybe she can pull this off without waking her when Umi’s head hits the floor with a soft thump.

Everything is quiet.

Honoka doesn’t move.

With a soft breath of relief, she swings the bag around her shoulder and starts to leave the bed; she doesn’t realise that one of the sheets have wrapped around her foot. With a loud crash, she lands on the floor, her legs bumping into Umi.

The world goes silent once more. With a slow turn, Honoka looks back over her shoulder to see Umi’s eyes pop open—if they’re glowing red, it’s all in Honoka’s mind, she’s just _that scary_.

“U-Umi-chan, I didn’t mean to wake—”

Umi makes a noise much like the antagonist of every horror movie, a savage, growling laugh, then she’s grabbing one of Honoka’s legs and starts dragging her back.

This is her only chance. Kotori’s advice doesn’t work very well when she’s on her stomach on the floor, but she has no choice. Umi will get her if she doesn’t do something. With a triumphant HONOKA BATTLE CRY, she’s twisting around and going for Umi’s sides with her fingers. Twisting them, flicking them around, trying to find _that_ spot, the spot that will allow her to escape. For the longest minute in her life, Honoka starts to think that she’s a goner.

But then Umi lets out a soft _hee_, quickly followed by several more. Honoka takes the chance and sits higher than Umi, tickling her harder. Umi attempts to get away from her, ending up on her back laughing; all signs of MURDER DEATH UMI are gone, replaced by a flushed and gasping CUTEST UMI-CHAN EVER.

“Hon—Honoka, stop!” and “Eeeeek, wait! Not there!” and then “Wait, wait, wait! Ahh, I give in!” Honoka, the confirmed winner of this morning, sits back and admires her handiwork.

“It was a hard battle, but I’m the victor!” Honoka is proud of herself until she notices the clock beside their bed, when she lets out a yell and stumbles out of the bedroom yelling some apologies.

You do not just wake up Sonoda Umi. You need to have a backup plan. 


End file.
